A Wanderer's Angel
by pain17ification
Summary: He was dying when she saved him... Her feather kept him safe and protected... She was in danger when he saved her... His heart reached out to hers... Together, can a man cursed with a Brand and a woman cursed with loneliness find comfort in each other? Can a Wanderer or the nations find hope from a living Angel? Naruto/Leanne Oneshot! (Naruto/Path of Radiance & Radiant Dawn)


Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification bringing you all a Xover one shot between Naruto and Fire Emblem [Path of Radiance (GameCube) and Radiant Dawn (Wii)]! This is between Naruto, the hero of his series, and Leanne, a Heron Princess of hers.

This story will have Naruto born in the Fire Emblem World, so his looks, experiences, circumstances, and life in general will be different. As such, I believe it falls under the AU story category.

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Ancient Speech"_

_*Actions*_

[Scene Shift]

_**A Wanderer's Angel**_

He was tired… So very tired… His legs felt as if they had no bones in them, his lungs burned, and his vision was blurry. But…he had to keep moving. He had to find sanctuary…or else he'd be discovered.

_*step*_

Surrounding him were hundreds of trees, gray and lifeless as if they had been withered away for many years. He heard whispers in his mind; voices begging for healing and salvation. He tuned them out though. He had long since grown used to hearing voices from the surrounding wildlife, so hearing the trees and plants beg for life wasn't all that new to him.

_*step*_

His eyes strayed to the muddy, dirt road beneath him as he made his way out of the forest. His destination lay northeast, where he had heard rumors of a sanctuary for people…like him.

_*step*_

He was almost out of the forest. So close… He could see the telltale sign of the grass ahead gaining a more lively green color.

_*st- trip*_

With a tired grunt, he fell face first onto the dirty and muddy road; his body too sore and exhausted to go on any further. But that didn't stop him from trying to reach his arm forward to drag his body to the edge. He weakly grabbed the muddy ground…but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out before he could even try to pull.

_'No… Not…like this…'_ was the man's last thought as he lost consciousness.

[Some Time Later]

She was making her usual rounds through the forest, gazing sadly at the dead trees and silent woodlands. Green eyes shone with unshed tears at the state of her home after the Beorc foolishly killed her people in their grief and confusion. Beautifully pure white wings kept her afloat over the treetops while her equally white dress carried no smudge or stain.

The woman's name: Leanne, daughter of King Lorazieh, and Princess of the Heron Laguz. She was one of only survivors of what was dubbed as the Serenes Massacre, where Beorc – or Humans – killed many of her people and destroyed the very forest she and her weakened father reside in. She still didn't know what exactly the reason was for their rage and destructive actions, but she could do nothing about it. Her people weren't warriors like their Hawk and Raven brethren; they were pacifistic and empathic creatures whose very health depended on the feelings surrounding them.

_*sigh*_

She had to stop thinking about the past. It wouldn't do well for her now. She resumed her flight before a pull on her senses made her freeze in place. It came from the northeastern edge…and it was very weak.

With growing worry, she quickly flew to whatever was losing their energy. She flew harder and faster than she had ever done before until she finally saw the source; a man, face down on the ground with a worryingly low life force.

She landed softly next to him, kneeling down next to him, and turned him over and saw his features. Slightly pale – if not frail looking – skin, hair spiky and a very silvery blue, and a strange archaic mark on his chest just over his heart. His clothes were worn out and torn in various areas – one such rip being over his heart which allowed her to see his mark. His feet were wrapped in rags as well; though they obviously did very little in protecting them from the elements. The last thing she noticed was how his very essence felt so similar to her own, yet at the same time very different.

She shook her head out of these thoughts and looked down at his weak form. Her eyes shone with pity as he looked to be on death's doorstep.

_"I won't let you die,"_ she murmured in the very language of her people and of ages past. Gathering her power, she began to sing.

Now, many would wonder exactly _why_ she would be singing. Well, the answer is that the Herons used their gifts in songs known as Galdrar. These songs had many purposes, but the one she was singing was meant for recovery and healing. This was known as the Galdrar of Rebirth.

As she sang, the man's eyes barely cracked opened, showing that they were a brilliant shade of amber. His vision was blurry, but he was still able to see a figure in the purest white with wings of the same purity. He blinked once, thinking it was just a dream, but he still saw the same blurry white figure.

"An…angel…" he whispered before his eyes closed again.

Leanne just finished her song when she heard him murmur something. It was too faint to catch, but she knew he would live now. With a pleased smile, she pulled him to a tree and leaned him on it before she left some berries she always kept on her for whenever she was hungry. With one last look at the man, she flapped once and took to the air.

However, a stray feather fell off of her and landed in the resting man's lap, and when he woke up he knew that what he saw was real and that an angel really did save him. He even wove a durable string through the feather and wore it around his neck as a good luck charm before he resumed his journey.

He still had to cross the desert that was rumored to naturally protect the sanctuary he was seeking, but he wouldn't give up.

Not when he was saved from death and given a second chance.

[Weeks Later]

The man had been forced to turn what was once his shirt into a scarf as he crossed the desert. The wind was rough, the air was dry, and water was incredibly scarce. Yet somehow, against all odds, he had made it to the other side and caught his first glimpse at the "sanctuary".

It was one word; beautiful.

It was a colony – a large one at that – built around an oasis that was made up of two large ponds surrounded by palm trees and fresh grass. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he started to chuckle. The chuckles soon turned into laughter as he clutched the white feather he had around his neck.

"I made it…" he whispered through his joyous laughter before his eyes settled on the white feather. He chuckled again held it against his heart as he whispered, "Thank you…"

His gaze turned skyward as some of the inhabitants came to offer him aid. The smile never left his face and he softly ran his thumb along the feather charm.

"Thank you…"

[Serenes Forest (after its healing)]

Leanne stood near the round stone table that rested at the top of a ruined fort. Her happy gaze moved across the now green treetops and lively woodlands while a soft smile spread across her face.

_"Beautiful, isn't it sister?"_ asked a blonde Laguz with wings as white as her own.

She nodded, never once taking her gaze away from the trees. _"Yes it is, Reyson."_

_"I don't believe I've ever seen you this happy…or felt this much confliction surrounding you."_

_"What do you mean, brother?"_

_"Something troubles your mind… Something concerning an event from a few weeks past."_

She finally took her eyes off the forest and met the concerned stare of her brother. Her smile was gone as well as she answered, _"There was a man who was nearly gone from the world near the northeastern edge. I saved his life, but I also felt something…strange about him. I had a similar feeling around the young Empress, but it wasn't nearly as much as around him."_

_"Who was this man? Was he Beorc or Laguz?"_

_"I'm unsure, brother… All I know is that his essence was very intriguing and it reminded me of our people; of our ancestor, Lehran."_

Reyson hummed in thought before he asked, _"What did he look like?"_

_"He had hair that was a silvery blue, a strange marking over his heart, and I'm unsure, but I think I saw that his eyes were the same as the young Empress's."_

_"Hmm… Do you wish for me to try and find him for you? I'm curious as to who could make you so concerned."_

She nodded and had her hands clasped together in front of her chest. _"I'd appreciate it if you tried to, brother. I can't help but feel as if his role in Tellius is much larger than what I once felt from him. Don't make it your top priority, but please keep an eye and an ear out for him."_

_"I will do what I can, my dear sister,"_ he promised as he embraced her.

[Hatari (the Oasis Sanctuary)]

"So, you crossed the desert and carry the feather of one of the royal Herons…" commented a dark skinned woman with silvery purple hair, eccentric clothing, and an eye patch covering one of her aquamarine eyes. Above her head was a pair of wolfish ears while a furry tail swayed gently behind her.

Next to her was another Wolf Laguz, only he wore only pants and his hair coloring was a simple brown.

Next to them was a Heron Laguz with white wings, long blonde hair, and a kind expression on his face.

These three were Nailah, Queen of the Wolf Tribes, Volug, her vassal, and Rafiel, a Heron Prince. Across from them was the man from before, given a simple brown robe to replace his ragged clothing while his feather charm rested over his chest.

"That is correct," he answered. "I came here in search of sanctuary. I had hoped to find some semblance of a life here, considering what I am."

"Yes… You are a Marked One…a Parentless…a Branded," she said almost offhandedly, making him cringe slightly with each title. "Well, your journey was not in vain. This is indeed a sanctuary; for Beorc, Laguz, and Branded. You will be safe here, so long as you do not do anything to disrupt our peace."

He bowed from the waist down with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Milady. I am eternally grateful to you."

"If I may," began Rafiel, "where did you get that feather? Who gave it to you?"

The man held up the feather and stared at it reverently as he thought of his answer. "I…found it after I was saved…by an angel. I was near dead at the edge of a dreary and gray forest and passed out before I could leave. The next thing I remember was barely seeing a white figure with wings of the same purity. I remember the most beautiful voice I've ever heard before I fell unconscious again. When I came to," he held the feather higher and continued, "this was in my lap, and I knew that it was no dream; that an angel did save me."

Nailah and Rafiel smiled slightly at the tale while Volug remained impassive, as was his normal look. "It appears you're slightly mistaken, my friend," Rafiel informed the man. "That feather is of the Heron Royalty; of my people. Whoever left you that feather was one of my brethren and they saved you through our Galdrar."

"No," immediately countered the man. "Beorc, or Laguz, or whatever… This feather is from an angel. It may not be a true and honest angel of the heavens, but it's still an angel to me."

"Well spoken," Nailah stated. "Now, I believe we should get you settled in. But before that, I never got your name."

The man smiled and greeted, "My name is Naruto, Milady."

[Three Years Later (Desert Ruins of Daein)]

Naruto leaned on the wall next to Nailah and Volug – both transformed into their wolf forms – while an untransformed Rafiel sang to a little red bird resting on his finger. His attire had changed into a dark orange shirt, brown pants and sandals, and a dark gray cloak over it all while his feather charm still rested over his chest. In his hand was a tome on Dark Magic; something he took to like a fish to water along with having a slight skill for the wind arts as well.

Across from them were two figures; a young man and woman. The greenette man wore a green shirt, brown pants and shoes, and a long white scarf that fell in two tails. The silverette woman wore a red shirt, black pants, brown boots, black arm length gloves, and a blue scarf.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how she felt so familiar, especially with her eyes being the exact same shade as his.

They had introduced themselves as Sothe and Micaiah, from Daein. Nailah took the lead in talking to them while Naruto spoke to Rafiel in the Ancient Tongue; something he learned from the Heron Prince over the years and was now able to speak fluently.

Apparently, Daein had become not even a ghost of what it once was after Begnion became its "keeper". As such, the silver haired maiden had come to the desert in hopes of finding the lost "son" of the late Mad King Ashnard. Nailah decided to let Volug join their party while Naruto volunteered himself to help.

He felt a need to protect Micaiah, though he hadn't the faintest idea as to why.

They went through many battles together, having found the lost "son", Pelleas along with some old soldiers of the past Daein army. They had even recruited the enigmatic at mysterious Black Knight, who Sothe declared should have been killed by a man named Ike.

It was before the final fight to retake Daein that Naruto finally got the chance to speak to Micaiah alone.

She was in her tent going over her supplies when he caught her. "Lady Micaiah, may I have a word?" he asked.

"Of course, Naruto," she replied. "What do you wish to talk about?"

He stared her in the eye, feeling her out with his power while also asking the surrounding wildlife to assist in his searching. Another thing he had learned over the years was how to have the wildlife assist in his endeavors; though they mainly acted as extensions of his natural senses and did nothing more.

"You…are like me, aren't you?"

She looked down and away, knowing _exactly_ what he was referring to. Instead of answering, she merely removed her glove and presented her right hand, showing an archaic mark like his on the back of it.

"Yes…I am."

"I see…" he then raised his shirt enough for her to see his own. "It seems we were destined to meet each other." He then smiled and stated, "I'm grateful that we did. I can't help but feel like I should know you from somewhere…but I just can't remember."

"Perhaps we met once in the past? We have no doubt lived longer than most, after all."

"I suppose that could be a possibility… But, no matter. I merely wished to erase all doubt of our connection." He smiled again and nodded to her. "Thank you for your time, Micaiah."

As he left, he never noticed the tear that left her eye as she stared at his back. Nor did he hear the single worded whisper that escaped her lips.

"Brother…"

[Crimea (some weeks after the retaking of Daein)]

Leanne was soothing a crying and distraught Queen Elincia, who was feeling powerless even in her position. The Heron Princess had not changed much, it at all, over the years and still retained her beauty and compassion.

She was slightly saddened when Reyson was unable to find the man she had saved years ago, but she resolved that she'd meet him someday. She just had to be patient and keep her eyes open for him.

After she had lifted Elincia's spirits, she was there to assist in the defending of Crimea from a hostile coup d'état. She was then reunited with the Greil Mercenaries, who were responsible for helping reunite her with her brother.

Speaking of brothers, she was also informed that she had another brother that was alive and that he had been living safely across the desert near the edge of Daein's borders.

She was unable to meet him, but she knew she'd have the chance very soon. And unknown to her, the man she had been searching for was with her long lost brother.

[Begnion (after Skrimir's defeat against Zelgius)]

Naruto sighed tiredly as he rested in his room that he and the Greil Mercenaries were residing in. The past few weeks were not pleasant with the Laguz Alliance going against Begnion's Central Army; not to mention having to fight Daein who was surprisingly siding with the very country they freed their homeland from.

Goddess above, having to see his old acquaintances – not to mention Volug and Micaiah – as his enemy was incredibly hard to stomach down.

He had just spoken to another Heron Royal by the name of Reyson. Apparently, the Laguz was incredibly pleased to meet him, which confused the man greatly.

That was until Reyson explained how his sister wished for him to find Naruto. When the silvery bluenette asked the Heron who his sister was, the answer was:

"Her name is Leanne, and she's the one who saved your life three years ago in the Serenes Forest."

His amber eyes widened considerably at that. His saving angel was trying to meet him and had her brother search for him to do so. When told that she was residing in Gallia, the home of the Beast Laguz, he grew determined to see her.

He never had the chance to thank her in person for saving his life.

[Around a Week Later]

It was truly amazing seeing so many different countries joining together to form a joint army. The half of Begnion led by Empress Sanaki, Gallia (Beast Laguz), Phoenicas (Hawk Laguz), Crimea, and the Greil Mercenaries all joined together with himself and Nailah offering their support.

Just like with Micaiah, Naruto couldn't help but feel some sort of connection. He felt this desire to protect her from harm and keep her safe, but he hadn't the faintest idea why.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts as the alliance – going under the title "Apostle's Army" – faced down Daein once again as they tried to cross the bridge that connected them and the country of Crimea. He scowled at the sight of so many catapults and ballistae; two dangerous weapons for the Hawk Laguz. Not to mention the various Fire Mages that were meant for the Beast Laguz.

He sighed as the small strike force led by Ike – who was named the General of the Army – began to make their way across. The fight was long and dangerous, due to the many weak spots of the bridge that sank under any additional weight.

He had just used another Dark spell to take down a Daein soldier before something white was caught in his peripheral. He turned slightly and froze in shock at the Hawk King, Tibarn, appearing on the battlefield with a blonde woman; a woman dressed in the purest white with wings of the same purity.

"It…It's her," he whispered before he heard something that made his heart clench.

_*SCHWANG!*_

His eyes narrowed in at a ballista bolt that was fired…and headed straight for Leanne!

They widened in pure horror before his body moved on its own and raced to her. His lungs burned as he pushed his body to its limit in order to reach her while his eyes never left the travelling bolt.

As soon as he was close enough, he leapt at the Heron Princess and cried out, "LEANNE, NO!" as he shoved her out of the way. Unfortunately, his actions left him to take the bolt…straight through his abdomen.

_*GUH!*_

He coughed out blood from the force of the hit as he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Leanne looked up from her fallen position and her eyes met his still form, widening in pure anguish.

_'No… Not him,'_ she begged in her mind as she rushed to him. Amazingly, all fighting had ceased at the sight of the man so willingly giving his life for the Heron Princess. The Greil Mercenaries looked on in shock at his actions while many of the Daein soldiers who recognized the man who had once aided their Dawn Maiden murmured amongst each other in surprise.

Leanne ignored them as she lifted the silvery bluenette's head into her lap. His eyes were closed and blood dribbled down his lip while his abdomen still had the very large bolt pierced into it.

_"Not you,"_ she whispered in her natural tongue, though only a rare few understood her. _"Not like this… Please don't die… You can't die!"_

Ike snapped out of his shock at her desperate tone before he turned to the Hawk King. "Tibarn, get Leanne and Naruto out of here, now!"

"Right!" he stated before he quickly grabbed them and took off with his powerful wings, heading for the medics and healers stationed at the Apostle's Army's base camp.

The whole way there, Leanne's eyes never left the limp body of her savior.

[An Hour Later (Medical Tent)]

Her green eyes were misty with unshed tears as she gazed at his softly breathing form. The healers were quick to remove the ballista bolt and close the wound with their healing staves, but Leanne did the finishing touch with her Galdrar of Recovery, which was meant for healing wounds.

Now, he was resting in a simple cot with the Heron Princess seated next to him with her hand softly brushing through his hair. Her eyes closed tightly and she finally released her tears as she whispered, _"I'm so sorry… This isn't how I wanted us to meet again."_

_"At least he's alive and will recover, sister,"_ voiced Rafiel, making his presence known to her.

_"Brother,"_ she whispered as she turned to him. _"I didn't hear you come in…"_

_"You mustn't blame yourself, dear sister. From I've come to understand during the three years I have come to know Naruto, he wouldn't want anyone shedding tears for him; especially not the one person he seems to care for the most."_ The elder Heron moved to the resting man's bed and gently lifted up the feather charm that rested around his neck. _"He never forgot you, Leanne. In fact, he sees his good fortune at finding Hatari as you watching over him."_

_"Me? Why would he see my feather as me watching over him?"_ she asked in confusion.

_"It's because he sees you as his savior,"_ answered Reyson as he too entered the tent. _"He told me about how a 'figure of the purist white' saved him from death and left him a feather for luck."_ He chuckled and looked her in the eye with a smile. _"He thinks very highly of you, sister."_

The youngest Heron turned her gaze back to Naruto who stirred slightly and moved his face to her direction. His amber eyes cracked open slightly and she saw that they were dull and out of focus, and yet he smiled and weakly moved his hand to her. "M-My…angel," he murmured weakly before his eyes closed again.

She gently grabbed his hand as it almost fell back onto his bed and held in with both of hers as a blush stained her cheeks. She knew he was out of it, yet it was still incredibly sweet to hear him see her as an angel of all things. She turned to her two brothers and saw that they had knowing smiles on their faces.

_"You knew,"_ she stated more than asked.

_"Yes… Even when I informed him that the feather he carries was not that of an angel,"_ Rafiel began, _"he still adamantly saw it as such. I believe his exact words were _'Beorc, or Laguz, or whatever… This feather is from an angel. It may not be a true and honest angel of the heavens, but it's still an angel to me.'_ It was honestly quite impressive to see him so sure about that."_

_"He was also very surprised that we knew you,"_ Reyson added. _"And when I informed him that he had the chance to see you again, he was fairly excited, if not anxious."_

Her blush never left her face as her brothers told her more about the man who saved her from death. Her gaze moved back to his resting form while the elder Herons took their leave and left her alone with the man.

It was nearly a half an hour later that Naruto stirred again and woke up fully. He blinked in confusion at seeing the ceiling of a tent before his eyes widened and he shot up to a sitting position with a panicked yell of, "Leanne!"

_*AH!*_

He froze at the startled gasp that came from his left and turned to see the very woman he was worried about looking to him in surprise. The surprise turned into concern as she stood from her seated position and gently pushed him back to a laying posture.

_"You shouldn't push yourself,"_ she softly stated. _"You're still recovering."_

"Y-You're really here," he murmured in shock as he let her push him back down onto his cot.

She gave him a kind smile and nodded once. _"Yes… I'm really here, and you really took a ballista shot for my sake. You have my thanks, young Beorc."_

He blinked once before he shook his head with a small frown. When he spoke again, he spoke in the Ancient Tongue. _"No… I'm not a Beorc, and I don't deserve your thanks. If anything, I should be thanking you for what you did to me so long ago and for leaving me this."_

As he held up the feather charm, she looked to him in confusion. _"If you are not a Beorc, than what are you? You don't look like any kind of Laguz I've ever seen before."_

He turned away from her, almost ashamed, as he replied, _"…I'm what the Laguz call 'Parentless' and the Beorc call 'Branded'. I'm the child of a Laguz and a Beorc."_

_"You say it with such sorrow… Is it truly as bad as you make it seem?"_

He nodded sadly and looked to her with a tired expression. _"Yes it is… The Branded are not really accepted by anyone since a joining between Beorc and Laguz is seen as an affront on the Goddess. As a result, we are shunned and hated wherever we go, and we're cursed with longer life spans than the Beorc while having no power to call upon like the Laguz. Only a rare few of us have any hidden potential; but even then it is not much when compared to the other races."_

_"That's horrible,"_ she gasped out with watery eyes. _"I could never imagine that kind of life for anyone."_ She saw his shoulders sag and his aura fell into a depression that made her heart feel squished. So, she gently took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, making his amber eyes meet her green ones. With a smile that he swore made her face shine like the heavens, she stated, _"If it means anything to you, I don't and never will see you in such a way; especially since you risked your life so selflessly for my own."_

His eyes were wide in shock before she saw some tears build up in their corners. She was quick to stand up and move to his side before embracing him with her head resting atop his own. She felt his body shake slightly with a few sobs as he constantly whispered, "Thank you…"

[Roughly a Week Later (after the Goddess' Awakening)]

It was both fascinating and disturbing to see the Goddess of Chaos and Freedom speaking through Micaiah, but Naruto wasn't one to comment on these things. All he knew was that the groups of Beorc and Laguz, along with himself were the only ones saved by the flash of light that Ashera, Goddess of Order and Restriction, used to turn everyone else to stone.

It frightened him, seeing such an act of divine judgment so quickly ending all of the fighting. But in a way, he was also glad since he no longer had to go against his old acquaintances or Micaiah anymore.

He knew she was very important when she sang the Galdrar of Release while the other Herons and Mist, Ike's younger sister, were rendered unconscious by the glow of Lehran's Medallion. Even he was feeling faint at the glow the bronze medallion once radiated, all the while hearing the voice of Yune crying out to be released.

"Ah, there you are!" exclaimed a kind voice, making him snap out of his thoughts and meet the gaze of Micaiah/Yune. The Goddess smiled through Micaiah's body and gave him a look of what appeared to be excitement. "I _knew_ I felt some of Lehran's energy from somewhere! I never knew he had descendants with his own blood!"

"Lehran? Descendant? I don't understand," muttered the Branded with a look of pure confusion.

"You and Micaiah are so similar also…" she added while leaning into his face with a squinted gaze, as if searching for something.

"Uh…" Naruto voiced, the only noise he could make to show how awkward he felt at having a Goddess look at him so seriously.

"I suppose what she's told me about you is true. You can't remember anything, can you? Your past is just a blank, isn't it?"

He gasped silently in shock, wondering why she would bring that up. It was even more uncomfortable when the others – who weren't dividing themselves up into the three groups they agreed on – were listening in.

"How did you-?"

"Micaiah told me… She said that it hurt seeing that you didn't recognize her when you met in Daein." Micaiah's face turned sad to show what Yune was feeling. "I don't think I could take being around family who doesn't remember you, and I'm still surprised at how she kept herself together in your presence."

"Family?!" cried out a shocked Naruto while Leanne, who was standing beside him, looked to him in slight surprise. "T-That's impossible! I don't remember ever having-"

"Exactly; you _don't_ remember," interrupted Yune. "Your memories have been lost to you for a long time; probably for many years." She frowned with Micaiah's body before she turned to Leanne and spoke in the Ancient Tongue. _"Is it in your power to restore his memories?"_

_"I…I believe so,"_ answered the female Heron before she turned to face the man she had grown to care for.

After he woke up and she had reassured him of her acceptance of him, they took time to properly introduce themselves to each other while telling what they could about their lives. Naturally, there wasn't much to discuss since Naruto lacked the memories to tell her much while she was asleep for many years due to her sisters placing her in a slumber to protect her from the Serenes Massacre. But still, a connection was formed between them and she found herself greatly enjoying his company and growing to love the various quirks he had as a person.

She couldn't remember a time she smiled so much around a single person; be they Beorc or Laguz.

Raising her hands softly to his temples and gave him a reassuring look as she whispered, _"Relax… I'll try my best to help you."_

He smiled back and replied, _"I know… I trust you, Leanne."_

She nodded once and started to softly sing the Galdrar of Release, hoping it would free his trapped memories and release them into his mind. The others watched on curiously as he two seemed to be lost in their own world before Naruto's eyes snapped open and seemed to be glowing with an azure flame. As soon as the final verse was finished, the glow in his eyes died down and a smile slowly spread on his face.

"I remember…" he muttered before turning to a still possessed Micaiah. "She's my sister; my younger sister!"

Yune/Micaiah nodded happily and replied, "That's right; she is! I'm glad we got that settled and fixed! Now we can start making our way to the Tower of Guidance!"

With that last statement, the three groups set off with Naruto in the group that consisted of Micaiah, Sothe, Sanaki, Leanne, and others.

[A Couple of Weeks Later (Tower of Guidance)]

Naruto rolled out of the way of a burst of flame shot by one of the many Fire Spirits that opposed the small strike force that had been chosen to go against Ashera's main forces. Along with them were Wind and Thunder Spirits and a single man by the name of Sephiran, once a Chancellor of Begnion and a trusted aide of Sanaki.

He fired the Dark spell, Balberith – which was the tome he chose to have blessed by Yune – and vaporized the Spirit before Leanne, in her transformed state, gave him more energy with her Galdrar of Vigor.

_"Naruto, this man feels incredibly similar to you, Lady Micaiah, and Empress Sanaki,"_ informed the Heron Princess.

_"I noticed,"_ he replied before he used Balberith once again on a Wind Spirit this time. He prepared to use another before he saw Ike deal the final blow against Sephiran, making the man fall while the remaining Spirits simply vanished into thin air.

He kept his distance as he saw Sanaki beg the man to stay awake while he heard Micaiah mutter to herself; no doubt discussing something with Yune. His eyes widened slightly as she instantly revived him after he died, fulfilling the requirement for him to die to open the final door to Ashera.

At this time, he and Leanne stepped forward to make their way to the door before he was surprisingly stopped by Sephiran. "Hold child… Let me see your face."

He frowned in confusion and looked to the Heron at his side, making her give him an unsure look before she said, _"It's your decision."_

Deciding to humor the man, the spiky haired Branded turned and stepped up to the downed form of Sephiran with a calm look on his face. He and the man had a stare down for what seemed like forever before Naruto spoke first. "I never thought I'd meet Lehran of all people in my life. And I especially never thought I'd be facing him as my enemy."

"I did what I felt was right in my service to the Goddess," replied the man, who simply accepted his true name once again.

"Hmph," snorted Naruto. "You fool… Ashera could care less for her subjects. To her, we're nothing more than mindless creatures that will only destroy each other and this very world. At least Yune is willing to give us another chance and help us. I can't believe _you_ are my ancestor."

Lehran closed his eyes during Naruto's speech, taking it all in stride before he opened them once again and nodded. "I don't blame you if you resent me, but-"

"I don't resent you," interrupted the elder brother of Micaiah. "I'm just disappointed in you. I thought family was supposed to help one another; not go against them." He frowned and finished, "Your descendant just gave you your life back. Be sure to repay her before you decide to waist it again."

With that, he turned and made his way back to Leanne and the final door. She gave him a look of concern, but he just smiled reassuringly and grabbed her hand.

_"I'll be alright,"_ he said, answering her unasked question. _"I've said what I needed to."_

_"Alright,"_ she replied before they both turned to the blinding doorway. She gripped his hand tighter, showing her nervousness, and murmured, _"This is it, isn't it; the final fight?"_

He nodded and answered, _"Yes it is…and we'll get through it together."_

She smiled and turned to him just as he did before she surprised him – and the others who were watching/approaching them – with a soft kiss to his lips. As his face burned red, her smile became radiant as she whispered, _"I know we will…because you're by my side."_

He grinned at that as they stepped through the doorway, never letting go of their interlocked hands.

[After Ashera's Defeat]

Naruto and the others were panting in exhaustion after Ike's final blow caused Ashera to disappear into flecks of light and dust. The blazing azure aura surrounding the mercenary left his form before it changed into a silhouette of a small girl.

She stepped up to them and Ike asked, "What of you; are you leaving?"

"I am… But I believe it's for the best," she answered in an echoing voice. "This world does not need Gods. We always failed you; we made you weak… That's why we must," she lowered her head sadly and finished, "go…"

Ike and the others looked to her sadly while Naruto quickly stepped forward and declared, "You don't have to leave, Yune."

"Hmm?" she asked, bringing her head back up as the others stepped up next to the Branded descendant of Lehran.

"It's true that we don't have much use for Gods," Ike began. "But well…"

"You show us what we should aspire to," Micaiah said, taking over.

"We need inspiration," Sanaki supplied with a smile at the Goddess, "Something to push us beyond what we are now."

"And if we don't have that, Yune," stated Naruto, "we're nothing more than…statues."

She still looked unsure as she asked, "Can you…forgive me…for the pain I've caused?"

Naruto looked to the others, and they all had looks of reassurance on their faces, making him smile and turn back to her. "You've already forgiven us, Yune. So how can we not forgive you?"

She smiled as a tear fell from her eye; though it was hard to see since she was a flaming silhouette. Micaiah stepped forward and bent down to her level with a kind smile as she declared, "We're all family Yune. We'll try to understand one another…"

"Even when we disagree," finished Ike with a smile of his own as he looked down to her.

Her smile brightened as she nodded. "You're right… I will try…one more time," she promised before she faded away, changing into the small red bird she was commonly seen as before she flew away.

As she flew across Tellius and freed the Beorc and Laguz who had been changed to stone, the others met up outside of the Guiding Tower and exchanged their farewells. Sanaki even gathered her courage to speak to Micaiah, claiming that they were sisters and that Naruto was her brother as well.

He couldn't help but smile at discovering he had another family member while Micaiah and Sanaki discussed a true and honest treaty between Daein and Begnion.

"Thank you, Empress Sanaki," Micaiah said as she smiled to the bluenette, "me dear little sister."

Sanaki smiled back before she turns to Naruto and embraced him in a hug, making him smile and immediately return it. "If you need to, you can stay in Begnion, Brother," she offered.

He shook his head as Leanne stepped up next to him. "I think I'll take up residence in the Serenes Forest. I finally have my angel," Leanne blushed as his sisters giggled, "and I intend to stay by her side."

Sanaki and Micaiah nodded and they bid their elder brother farewell before they took their separate ways. Leanne gave him a knowing smile and asked, _"So you still see me as an angel?"_

He turned to her and cupped her cheek softly before he pulled her into a loving lip lock that made their hearts soar. When they pulled back, he gave her the most honest smile he could muster. With one hand caressing her face and the other gripping the feather charm made form her own feather, he answered, _"You __**are**__ an angel… A Wanderer's Angel."_

(Final Notes)

**Leanne the Mesmerizing Chanteur**: Leanne was united with Naruto, who had stolen her heart during everything that happened. Together, they lived in the Serenes Forest, raising a family in peace.

**Naruto the Blessed Wanderer**: Naruto found sanctuary in the Serenes Forest with his "angel" Leanne. Together, they raised a family in content peace while his younger sisters became frequent visitors.

_**End**_

And that is the end of this one shot! I hope that all of the fans of both series that have read this found it enjoyable! I also hope that those who do not really understand the series still found this one shot to be pleasant!

As always, please review and tell me what you think! I look forward to reading them! Thank You!

**-pain17ification-**


End file.
